


all i'll ever ask of you to show

by will_p



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Acceptance, Character Study, Feels, Gender Confusion, Gender Identity, Genderqueer Character, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Snippets
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: “Amore mio, sei splendida,” dice Edo, facendosi dondolare il collo di una bottiglia di birra tra le dita, e Lauro -Gli è sbocciato qualcosa di piccolo e caldo, dentro, in fondo in fondo tra petto e pancia. Non sa cosa sia, ma lo scalda per tutta la serata, per tutta la settimana.
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	all i'll ever ask of you to show

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Then_comes_the_Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Then_comes_the_Sun/gifts).
  * Inspired by [tu mi fai (ma mai mi basta)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702337) by [harscrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harscrow/pseuds/harscrow). 



> Sia messo agli atti che io volevo scrivere porno lurido, ma ho aperto word e sono usciti tutti feels. Do la colpa un po' a [Frankie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harscrow/pseuds/harscrow), un po' a certe discussioni ricorrenti, ma un po' anche al soggetto di questa storia. Cha fatica campare in questo fandom, amici miei.
> 
> Titolo @ _My Life Inside Your Heart_ \- Rise Against.

La prima volta stanno cazzeggiando, al solito, con tutti gli altri. Qualcuno ha tirato fuori dei vecchi costumi pieni di paillette e qualcuno ha tirato fuori una parrucca e Lauro se la mette ridendo, fa una posa stupida sull’orlo del divano e ammicca, con i capelli che gli finiscono in bocca e negli occhi.

Fet gli frana su una spalla ridendo, Edo invece si appoggia sul bracciolo del divano e sorride, lento e dolce, non sa se per il fumo o per altro, e accavalla le gambe per dargli un colpetto al ginocchio. “Amore mio, sei splendida,” dice, facendosi dondolare il collo di una bottiglia di birra tra le dita, e Lauro -

Lauro gli soffia un bacio - Edo lo acchiappa al volo, portandoselo al cuore - e scoppia a ridere, con la parrucca che scivola appena di traverso e il collo che inizia a sudare sotto quelle ciocche di plastica, ma intanto… 

Gli è sbocciato qualcosa di piccolo e caldo, dentro, in fondo in fondo tra petto e pancia. Non sa cosa sia, ma lo scalda per tutta la serata, per tutta la settimana.

Forse è la compagnia, il momento di pace, la semplicità di certe amicizie.

Forse è Edo, col suo sorriso lento e i suoi occhi brillanti.

Forse è qualcos’altro.

La seconda volta stanno cercando di organizzare qualche serata ed è un disastro, non trovano posto, non c’è un buco per farli esibire, _Achille chi?_ e Lauro è un pochino sensibile, ma proprio appena appena, pronto a staccare la testa a morsi a qualcuno.

Se non che si sente in colpa a trattare male la gente al telefono, quindi non gli resta che sfogarsi su Edo.

“Sì cara, però stai calma,” gli dice Edo a una certa, mettendogli una mano alla base della schiena, senza neanche guardarlo perché è anche lui al telefono in attesa di notizie da qualche altro locale, e Lauro si blocca a metà tirata come se gli avessero staccato la spina.

Inspira, lentamente, e l’aria ha un sapore strano mentre scende giù nei polmoni.

“Calma un cazzo, _caro_ ,” sputa fuori, alla fine, con il cuore che gli batte un ritmo strano in petto.

Edo alza gli occhi al cielo, gli dà un bacio al volo sulla guancia, poi la chiamata riparte e si allontana a discutere di orari e soundcheck e quant'altro.

Alla fine, riescono ad accordarsi per qualche serata.

Alla fine, Lauro non stacca la testa a nessuno.

(Succede altre volte, succede forse da che ne ha memoria. Con le prese in giro da piccoli, quando _sei una femmina_ era il peggior insulto concepibile - con Julia, con Maria, con tutte le donne che ha amato e odiato e invidiato.

Succede di continuo e in realtà non succede mai, non così, non come ora.

Perché con Edo non sente il bisogno di negarlo. Perché con Edo sembra una cosa bella.)

“Dillo ancora,” ansima, inarcandosi verso le spinte di Edo.

Edo gli stringe il bacino e gli bacia la bocca, il mento, una guancia, prima di arrivare al suo orecchio. “Sei la mia puttanella,” sussurra, e Lauro lo stringe a sé, gambe attorno ai fianchi e viso nascosto contro la sua spalla, tremando appena mentre la sua voce gli riverbera sotto pelle.

 _La mia, mia,_ mia -

Viene poco dopo, senza una mano addosso, aperta ed esposta sotto i tocchi di Edo, sotto il suo sguardo reverente e affamato, e non è mai stata così, non è mai stata -

“Lauro,” sussurra Edo, prima di baciarlo, ed è come se gli si aprisse una voragine sotto i piedi, come se gli si aprisse una voragine _dentro_.

“Sono qui,” risponde sulle sue labbra, prendendogli il viso tra le mani mentre Edo viene, ma la verità è che non lo sa nemmeno lui.

Non sa perché si senta così. Non lo _capisce_ , onestamente, visto che non è niente di nuovo - non è la prima volta che si trucca, che si mette un paio di tacchi, che sceglie certi vestiti.

La gonna è nuova, sì. Ma solo quello.

(Forse se se lo ripete abbastanza riesce persino a convincersi.)

Il trucco è diverso, deve ammettere, nonostante tutto. Solo una linea di eyeliner, un rossetto più gentile, _casa e chiesa_ , direbbe sua madre, e quasi scoppia (istericamente) a ridere. La camicetta è morbida, color panna, con uno scollo largo che abbraccia languidamente le spalle, la stoffa che cade in pieghe indistinte sul suo petto.

Si guarda allo specchio e si sforza, disperatamente, di non provare nulla.

Poi scivola fuori dal bagno e raggiunge Edo, si lascia cadere accanto a lui seduto sul letto.

“Ehi,” mormora, e trattiene il fiato.

Edo è distratto, roba al computer, risponde _ohi La’_ e nemmeno lo guarda, poi qualcosa deve scuoterlo - il silenzio, la tensione, il cuore che si sente martellare in petto come una grancassa - e si gira.

I secondi che passa immobile sotto il suo sguardo sorpreso sono i più lunghi della sua vita.

“Allora, come sto?” si trova a chiedere, sforzando un sorriso, sforzandosi di non muovere le mani e di non muovere le gambe e di non fuggire da quella cazzo di stanza e iniziare a correre e -

Edo abbassa lo schermo, mette via il computer, deglutisce.

“Sei bellissima,” dice, con gli occhi dritti nei suoi.

E lei, finalmente, respira.


End file.
